powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 87
Appearence Wraith is quite a tall person, he has blood red eyes who almost seem as if they're lights in the dark. He has pitch black hair. Personality Wraith has a sort of "invunerable" personality, he sees himself as a immortal, since he jumps from body to body whether he dies or not. Making him cocky. Background Wraith was born in the suburbs, he was raised by a poor family, he didn't have a lot of friends, he had one friend. Her name was Jessica, they always used to play together, always used to go on adventures to find new places to play. And one day they found a beautiful waterfall, and they found a way over. While trying to go over Jessica lost balance and by instinct grabbed onto Wraith's arm, by doing so saving herself but dooming Wraith to die. Wraith drowned in that waterfall, while Jessica ran home crying. Needless to say Wraith died, and Jessica cried all through the night, she brought help but nobody could help. When the morning came Jessica wasn't Jessica anymore, she was Wraith, by killing him by mistake she triggered one of his abilities, so he took possession of her body. Wraith spent the first two days in shock and slowly remembering what happened he realized that he was in her body, her normal blonde hair slowly faded into pitch black which was Wraith's hair color. Her entire body changed to be similiar to his, except for the gender. Wraith swore to live a long and happy life for Jessica. Sadly life's a bitch. His home was torn down by a wild fire, started by a bunch of religous fanatics who woreship hundreds of gods and demi-gods. Wraith broke his promise to Jessica, and tried to kill them. Most of them were 4 times his size and adults, so he died instantly. But his power made him possess a fanatic, which gave him more strength, which in turn allowed him to kill another then another and when they killed him he got a new body and a new try, and this continued until he had killed every single fanatic. Once he was done killing them he realized they really were just fucking crazy, and realised that instead it was the gods which were the cause of his family's death and in turn all of these peoples death. This drove Wraith to a borderline fantacism of killing the gods and bringing them to their feet. During the many many years that followed Wraith mastered his power of Possession and learnt he could possess others and not just the ones who killed him, he could possess anything living or not, animate objects even. He spent all of those years searching after rumours and artifacts, and then he finally found one which accidentally brought him to a demi-god, Wraith thinking he was strong enough was instantly killed. This gave him the body of a demi-god, boosting his powers to new unprecedented levels. And giving him the ability to sense other demi-gods, this led him to pursue and kill multiple demi-gods, each time either killing them or getting killed by them, this continued until he was recruited by The Dark Hunters, where he was trained and gained power, and met the most powerful of them, the one that slays the gods. Category:Blog posts